1. Technical Field
This application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-060084, filed Mar. 12, 2009, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a printing management apparatus, a printing management method, and a program for the same.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed a printing management apparatus in a system where a central processing unit (CPU) of a server monitors storage of document in a hot folder at a predetermined time interval and when the document stored in the hot folder is detected, the document is registered as a job (see, for example, JP-A-2000-118095). In the apparatus, the document stored in the hot folder is automatically registered as the job, resulting in saving labor of operators.
In this type of printing management apparatus, formats of documents stored in the hot folder may often vary. When these documents are registered as jobs and are converted into print data which are printed in a printer, It is desirable to make more formats of documents be more easily processed.